Roof and wall vents for cooking hoods discharge fumes, smoke and vapors that arise from cooking. Even with condenser filters in the hood, the air vented from cooking hoods, contains some particles and vapors of fats and oils. These vapors condense or are propelled out of the housing of the exhaust and collect beneath the exhaust duct.
Accumulations of these materials turn rancid, develop odors, are washed away in rain runoff and become sanitation and environmental nuisances and can do damage to a roof or wall where they accumulate.
The art provides filters that trap particles, oils and fats while letting rain water pass through.
U.S Pat. 5,567,216 to Mirza et al. teaches a filter assembly that is a part of a support frame and built up of overlapping layers of filtering material around an exhaust duct.
U.S. Pat. 5,318,607 to Malloy et al. teaches a filter assembly built up of multiple mats of filter material having a square central aperture that fits over a roof vent and is supported by a frame.
Heretofore, the art has not provided a filter module whose components are nestable and cutable to provide a filter module that is assembleable and fitable in place to form an interlocked filter assembly that is readily assembled and disassembled.
BRIEF SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
This invention is for a filter module that can be assembled in multiples to form filter guards around and beneath exhaust vents of commercial cooking facilities.
A module comprises a three sided water permeable frame having a rectangular base side, a rectangular upstanding side and a first long edge of the base side is joined with a first long edge of the upstanding side and a rectangular top side and a first long edge of the top side is joined to a second long edge of the upstanding side to form a channel that is nestable with a second frame of similar construction and an elongate rectangular filter which is insertable into said channel to form a filter module.